Starlight
by We.Are.Infinite.42
Summary: "When the Light of the Night has taken grasp, only the Child of the Night can save us…" The Clans we're in a short, peaceful time. There were the usual skirmishes of course, but nothing huge. But then, Lionstar gets a prophecy and it seems like you can trust no one, even the ones you could never even imagine betraying you..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm here with a new story I'm co-writing with my friend Frosty! I wrote the prologue, I hope you all enjoy this and please review! Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**~Myth**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

Lionstar- golden tom with thick fur around neck and calm green eyes

**Deputy:**

Greenheart- dark brown tom with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Berrycloud- cream she-cat with black paws

** Apprentice: ** Silverpaw  
**Warriors:**

Darkfoot- cream colored tom with one black paw

Froststripe- white tom with black stripes

Appleclaw- mottled brown and white she-cat

** Apprentice:** Wolfpaw

Beetlestrike- gray and white Tom

Lavenderpetal- light gray she-cat with white spots and violet eyes

** Apprentice:** Stormpaw

Flowertail- ginger and white she-cat

Nightshadow- black tom with light gray paws and tail

** Apprentice:** Lightpaw

Fernleaf- brown and white she-cat with black paws and muzzle

Bouldershine- brown tom with golden flecks

Spottedflight- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Blizzardspots- white tom with many small black spots

Dreamspirit- gray and cream she-cat with white muzzle and ears

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw- slender silver she-cat with white muzzle and stripes and bright blue eyes

Wolfpaw- scruffy furred black tom with grey toes, tail tip, grey muzzle and ear tips, amber eyes

Lightpaw- light golden she-cat

Stormpaw- dark grey tom with white paws

**Queens:**

Owlpatch- brown she-cat with black stripes. (expecting Nightshadow's kits)

Specklecloud- white she-cat with brown and gray specks.

**Kits:**

Firekit- ginger she-kit

Barkkit- brown tom with white paws

Shadekit- black she-kit

**Elders:**

Patchheart- white Tom with brown patches

Silversong- silver she-cat with white paws and a beautiful voice

Skyblaze- white she-cat with silver streaks (Oldest cat in all the Clans, remembers Bramblestar)

_**Prologue**_

"Let the Gathering now begin!" yowled a light brown tabby tom sitting on a branch of the ancient brown oak. The moon shone down on the gathered cats whom were sitting in the grassy clearing, surrounded by bushes and pine trees; its soft rays dancing on their pelts. He dipped his head at a white tom with black stripes and muzzle. "You may go first, Thornstar."

Thornstar nodded. "Thank you, Littlestar." He turned to the gathered cats. "ShadowClan is doing well, despite the unusually harsh winter. Prey is good and we are strong."

Whispers were heard throughout the clearing. Everyone could tell they were lying about the prey, they were so skinny, skinnier than the WindClan cats and the leader looked frail despite his booming voice and massive ego. They all knew he was on his last life, and their medicine cat was afraid he wouldn't be able to make it to new-leaf.

Thornstar glared at the cats and they quickly went quiet. He still had a harsh glare, no matter how old and weak he was. The white tom nodded to a slender dark gray she-cat, who looked almost silver in this light. "RiverClan is doing well," she announced. "The water has yet to freeze over so prey is well. Also, one of our queens had her kits a few sunrises ago. Five, all strong and healthy, Sparrowheart is doing well."

A murmur of congratulations spread throughout the clearing. The silver she-cat dipped her head and flicked her tail at a golden tom with thick fur around his neck, making him look like a lion. "Thank you Silverstar, and congratulations." He dipped his head then turned to the assembled cats. "ThunderClan is doing well, we have two new apprentices, Stormpaw and Lightpaw." He paused for a moment as the cats cheered.

A dark gray tom with white paws puffed out his chest and grinned. A light golden she-cat was sitting next to his and her tail was flicking nervously and she kept her gaze on her paws.

The ThunderClan leader continued when the noise died down. "Prey is running well. That is all." He nodded at Littlestar.

Littlestar dipped his head at Lionstar and faced the cats. "WindClan is good, the rabbits are running slower and we have one new warrior, Cricketfur." He paused as the cats cheered Cricketfur's name and a large tabby tom puffed out his chest and looked around proudly. A small brown she-cat was standing next to him, gazing at him with pride, most likely she was his mentor.

Littlestar looked around. "Does anyone else have any more to say?" When no cat answered Littlestar yowled, "Then this Gathering is now over! We will see you again next moon, until then, may StarClan light your path!"

The leaders leaped down off of the tree and mingled with the other cats. Lionstar sighed and glanced around. "I hope I did that right…" he muttered quietly.

"You were fine, Lionstar." Littlestar's voice came from behind him.

Lionstar jumped in surprise and turned around. "Oh, thank you."

Littlestar's whiskers twitched. "It's a little tricky when you first become leader but you are strong, Lionstar. I know you can do this."

Lionstar smiled. "Thank you Littlestar. So how have you been lately?" Littlestar and Lionstar used to be good friends as apprentices but grew distance once they were made warriors and once Littlestar was made leader two seasons ago, they had stopped talking completely.

"I'm fine." Littlestar said. Then he glanced at the sky. "We should get going before it starts snowing again. He dipped his head at Lionstar. "Good bye, old friend. And may StarClan light your path."

Lionstar returned the gesture and echoed him, "May StarClan light your path." He watched Littlestar gather up his cats and pad away before walking towards his own Clan.

As he was walking, the world seemed to freeze and he heard a whisper on the breeze. _"When the fiercest of the Shadow has taken grasp, only the Light of the Clans can shine through…"_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared at the far end of the clearing and he stared at it over the frozen cats heads. He squinted, trying to see something through the light but all he saw was two pairs of eyes staring back at him, one bright amber and the other a cold green. Then the light died and time started again. He blinked. What had just happened?!

**Well? Do you like it? Sorry the prologue's so short, but don't worry, the chapters will be longer. Please review!**

**Question of the day:**

**Who is your favorite character out of EVERY warriors book the Erin's have made?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there earthlings, FanFictioners, and guests that just wanna read a good FanFic! I am the wonderful Frosty! Welp, here's the first chapter, so please read, review, and enjoy! *dramatic bow with awesome music***

**CHAPTER 1**

It was almost dawn when Wolfpaw and Flamepaw were woken up by their mentors "Hey, wake up. You two are going on your first border patrol." a mottled brown and white she cat mewed briskly.

A black tom stood next to her, prodding awake Flamepaw. Wolfpaw grumbled and yawned awake.

"W-why so early?" he stretched and stared up at Appleclaw. Flamepaw muttered in agreement. Gingerpaw and Gorsepaw were still asleep, curled up tightly in their warms nests.

Wolfpaw flinched as his mentor cuffed him around the ear lightly.

"Because we're going on the dawn patrol along with Beetlestrike." She mewed with an irritated flick of her tail.

Wolfpaw sighed. He just had to get the strictest she cat in the clan as his mentor. Flamepaw, though, was glad he got Nightshadow as his mentor and he looked up to the black tom.

Wolfpaw and Flamepaw followed their mentors out into the clearing, fluffing their fur out at the cold. Specklecloud's kits, Firekit Barkkit and Shadekit, were playing in the snow, flicking snow at each other and any cat that got close enough.

Silverpaw was sharing a mouse with her mentor Berrycloud by the medicine den. Wolfpaw and Flamepaw waved their tails in greeting as they went by.

Beetlestrike was sitting by the camp entrance waiting for them, his ears flicking snow off of them. "It's about time. I was starting to freeze." he joked.

Flamepaw rolled his eyes. Appleclaw swished her tail and sighed. "Let's go then." she muttered and brushed past Beetlestrike and out of camp.

Wolfpaw, Flamepaw, and the two warriors followed.

Wolfpaw cringed at the cold snow under his paws and trudged after his mentor. Flamepaw hopped through the snow after them, his ginger fur standing out horribly in the snow.

Wolfpaw wrinkled his nose at a fishy scent as they neared the border "What is that!? It smells gross." he snorted. Beetlestrike rolled his eyes in amusement.

Appleclaw sighed "That's RiverClan's scent. They hunt fish in the river." she wrinkled her nose slightly.

Flamepaw and Wolfpaw snickered. They heard the warriors talking about how all RiverClan cats smelled like fish and water and that they were known for being great swimmers.

Flamepaw muttered to Wolfpaw "I sure am glad I'm not RiverClan. I would rip my fur out before I hunted and ate fish." Wolfpaw grinned and nodded in agreement.

Appleclaw gave them a firm look and they gave sheepish grins.

Nightshadow rolled his eyes and commenced to checking the border, making sure there were no unusual scents.

While Appleclaw sniffed along the border and Beetlestrike remarked some stale spots, Wolfpaw and Flamepaw sniffed around for any prey hidden amongst the snow.

Flamepaw's ears flicked when he spotted a small squirrel among some tree roots and stalked after it. When Flamepaw got close enough he leaped after the squirrel, but it ran and Flamepaw ran nose first into the tree trunk.

Wolfpaw burst out laughing. "That was great! Do it again!" Though, his tease was cut off by and irritated hiss from Appleclaw.

Nightshadow shook his head and padded over to an embarrassed Flamepaw "You'll never catch a squirrel that way...let me show you a better way."

While Nightshadow helped Flamepaw, Beetlestrike Appleclaw and Wolfpaw finished the border patrol, resenting the markers.

When they finished, they made their way back to camp, hunting along the way. Since it was leaf bare the clan needed as much prey as they could find.

Flamepaw finally caught the squirrel, holing it up proudly, and Wolfpaw caught two small mice. Appleclaw and Nightshadow were able to catch a rare rabbit that had strayed into ThunderClan territory.

Nightshadow carried the rabbit into the nursery for his mate and Specklecloud to share.

Wolfpaw and Flamepaw carried the squirrel and mice over to the elders den. It took everything Wolfpaw had to not take a chunk out of a mouse, but he knew the elders needed it more.

They weren't surprised to see Silverpaw already in the den, laughing at a story that Skyblaze was telling her. Patchheart was sleeping, while Silversong was cleaning her paws.

Flamepaw sat the squirrel by Patcheart's nest, knowing if he woke the elder from his nap his ears would be clawed off. Wolfpaw gave Skyblaze and Silversong the mice before padding out of the den and looked around camp for something to do.

"Look out!" Wolfpaw turned and yelped in surprise as something cold white and wet smacked him in the face. He sighed and shook the snow away from his face.

Firekit and Barkkit were laughing and Shadekit just looking awkward.

"Ha! Got you!" Firekit giggled, ears flicking. Wolfpaw shot a glance at Flamepaw and they shared the same mischievous smirk.

Soon, the two apprentices were in the middle of a snow ball fight with the three kits, flinging bits of snow at each other, and staying in the farthest part of camp as to not hit any warriors.

Wolfpaw smirked and flung a snowball at Barkkit with his tail, who ducked and the snowball hit Dustpaw in the back of the head.

Flamepaw flinched and quickly ushered the kits away, knowing what was coming next.

Dustpaw whirled around with a hiss and glared at Wolfpaw with intimidating cold blue eyes "What was that for!?" he snapped, fur bristled in annoyance.

Wolfpaw rolled his eyes, having never gotten along with Dustpaw

"Oh calm down I was only playing with the kits. It was an accident." he sighed in annoyance.

Dustpaw growled, narrowing his cold blue eyes and Wolfpaw shivered, though not from the cold that swept through the camp, but from Dustpaw's intimidating glare.

"Next time you want to play with kits, make sure it's away from me! Got it?" he snapped.

Wolfpaw growled under his breath and just stalked back to the apprentice den, tail tip twitching.

Gingerpaw glanced at him "Great Starclan, who put thorns in his nest? It was only a snowball!" Wolfpaw snorted. Everyone knew Dustpaw was always irritable and it was nearly impossible to be around him without being insulted or snapped at.

After a while of goofing around in the apprentice den and getting something from the fresh kill pile, the apprentices settled down in their nests. Though, just before they all fell asleep, Froststripe poked her head into the den and yowled, "Gorsepaw! Gingerpaw! You two are going on the dawn patrol tomorrow so don't sleep in to late okay?"

To which Gingerpaw and Gorsepaw replied:

"Awwww! Not fair!"

**Make sure you review and tell us what you thought! :D**


End file.
